warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Calibre pesado
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | autoDrops = auto }} Calibre pesado es un mod que aumenta el daño de las armas principales (excluyendo escopetas) a costa de perder precisión en un 15% y -5% por rango, en un máximo de 165% y -55% en el rango 10, respectivamente. Estadísticas Notas *In comparison to Sierra, Heavy Caliber costs two more mod power for the same damage buff despite the accuracy reduction. *Instead of reducing the accuracy by 5% per rank, each rank increases spread by a specific percent per rank depending on the weapon. This effectively reduces accuracy, but may reduce it by greater than 5% per rank (according to the Arsenal UI). *Damage increase of Heavy Caliber stacks additively with that of Serration. With Serration and Heavy Caliber both maxed, you can reach +330% base damage in total, before adding Elemental and Faction based damage mods. **Since the two stack additively, combining the two can be cost ineffective when weighed against mod point drain. Adding a maxed Heavy Caliber onto a maxed Serration yields only an additional 62% to your base shot damage. This is because the relative increase from 265% damage to 430% damage is not as significant as the increase from 100% to 265%. *Accuracy will suffer on weapons without 100% accuracy, affecting the actual bullet path. This makes even accurate guns like the Soma spread bullets considerably at maximum rank. *Not recommended for the Miter as the projectiles will fly very far from the reticle. Strangely this does not apply for the Panthera despite the similarities between the two. **Also not recommended for sniping play style because if this mod maxed, you can always miss about 2 shots per aim, except with Ivara Navegador ability. *Currently, the only mod that can reduce Heavy Caliber's negative effects is Ordenanza guiada, and only when you successfully hit an enemy. Curiosidades *When it was first released, Heavy Caliber's original penalty was an increase in recoil as well as damage. However the recoil penalty did not affect recoil-less weapons (Rifle de flujo, Ignis, Synapse, Paris, Lanka, and among others), effectively acting as another instance of Sierra. This was confirmed to be unintentional in Warframe Prime Time - Episode 2 (9:40). The mod's penalty was changed in . *Currently, weapons that are not affected or barely affected by the accuracy penalty are shown below. **Amprex **Rifle de flujo **Glaxion **Ignis (Fantasma) (Helps somewhat due to a wider attack radius) **Opticor **Penta (Secura) **Quanta (Vándalo) (For regular attacks — cubes will be affected far more noticeably) **Simulor (Synoid) **Zarr (Negligible in cannonball mode) Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed the Ferrox not being affected by Heavy Caliber. *Fixed extra stat appended to end of Heavy Caliber description. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not being affected by some mods (Heavy Caliber). *Fixed an issue with certain Mods (i.e Heavy Caliber) not working correctly with Hall of Mirror clones. *Weapon and Mod conclave tweaks – increased the rating on the Heavy Caliber mod. *Corrupted Heavy Caliber mod now works with Acrid. }} Véase también *Sierra, the normal variant of this mod. *Fuerza magnum, the pistol counterpart of this mod. *Dispersión cruel, the shotgun counterpart of this mod. en:Heavy Caliber